


Morning Sun

by TokuSwag



Category: SMAP
Genre: Cutesy, Drabble, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokuSwag/pseuds/TokuSwag
Summary: The first morning but not the first night





	Morning Sun

Legs tangled together. The morning sun lighting up the colorful blankets on the deep bed. Lots of pillows of various patterns, the two men’s flesh obvious against the thick soft blankets. The bed messy from the previous night's activity. Feet sticking out from the end of the blanket. One pair, long, thin and pale. The other darker, thick and heavy. Tangled together for warmth. The big man held his lover close, snuggling his nose in that dark hair.

Usually Goro was up first but he was sleeping in, tired from the night before. A smile tugging at his sleepy lips, feeling soft kisses behind his ear. This bed was so thick and soft. It was the first time he was here, though not the first time this activity had happened. Shingo's bed was so comfortable, he never wanted to leave. Happy that he had been trusted enough to get to experience it. 

“Goro…” Voice thick and rough in his ear. A leg thrown up on his legs. Heavy body slightly leaning on his body. Shingo was just aware enough to cuddle the other man tightly.

“Shingo!” A soft rumble of a voice as he was pulled closer. Goro chuckled at the hand caressing his chest. Kissing that soft pale neck. The older man trying to wiggle free but all it did was make his situation worse.

The giggles were melodious as the couple played in the fabric. While there were many nights over his years they had been together, this was the first morning. Shingo knew that his pale love tangled in his colorful blankets would be a sight to see. But he never could have imagined how it took his breath away. Laughing and trying to push away Shingo’s enthusiastic lips. Pale fingers tangling in his brown hair as they kissed. Why had he never stayed till morning before? The morning sun made his skin glow. Shingo wanted to take pictures and show them to everyone. A sight he wanted to share with the world. 

“Goro…”

“Yes Shingo?”

“You’re beautiful…”

Goro laughed nervously, smile so big, eyes screwed shut. 

“And I love you…” 


End file.
